Dime que me amas
by Flori Naranja
Summary: "—Dime que me amas –logro articular—. Y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Su rostro se contrae por la frustración. Mas no siento algo más que el dolor en el pecho. —Mírame a los ojos –suplico—, y dímelo." [Two-shots] [NaLu].
1. Parte I

**Parte I/II.**

La habitación está llena de un aura tensa. El blanco de las paredes del aula de química en estos momentos lejos de relajarme, me resulta molesto y demasiado claro. Posiblemente seamos de los pocos alumnos que aún quedan en la universidad, por unas razones o por otras.

Las lágrimas dejan un rastro húmedo sobre mis mejillas, junto con un sabor amargo en mi boca. No puedo apartar los ojos de su rostro compungido por la frustración. Al parecer él tampoco puede reprimir las lágrimas. Si no fuera porque estoy sentada, podría jurar que mis piernas temblarían hasta perder el equilibrio. Definitivamente este no es el mejor momento. Aclaro mi garganta con esfuerzo.

—Natsu, te quiero tanto... –susurro. Su rostro se alza levemente, quedando a escasos centímetros. El verde de su iris brilla con intensidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Lucy –su voz se quiebra por momentos. Se nota la congestión por el llanto.

—Pero esto no está bien –continúo, reprimiendo por momentos el impulso de salir corriendo hasta un sitio donde por fin desatar el remolino de emociones que destroza mi pecho.

—Necesito verte todos los días –confiesa, triste—. No puedo estar sin ti.

Su mano, tan cálida y grande, acaricia mi mejilla. Mi corazón palpita con más intensidad.

—Por favor –vuelve a decir—. No hagas esto.

Aparta la mano. Acaricia el puente de su nariz mientras más lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. El cabello rosa se le pega a la frente debido al sudor causado en el entrenamiento de rugby, del cual probablemente ha salido sin permiso, ni haberse duchado.

—No quiero que terminemos, Luce.

Sus palabras se clavan en mi cabeza como puñales, repitiéndose una, y otra, y otra vez. Me duele el pecho, siento punzadas en la cabeza, problemas respiratorios; indicios de un ataque de ansiedad.

Inhalo todo el aire que puedo para conseguir articular palabra. No puedo apartar la vista de su rostro.

—Dime que me amas –logro articular—. Y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Su rostro se contrae por la frustración. Mas no siento algo más que el dolor en el pecho.

—Mírame a los ojos –suplico—, y dímelo.

Por fin, después de unos segundos, sus ojos conectan con los míos. No puedo evitar el analizar su rostro, grabando cada detalle de él en mi cerebro, por si ésta fuera la última vez que tengo la oportunidad de tenerle tan cerca.

Sus pestañas (ahora húmedas) espesas y negras tiemblan, al igual que sus carnosos y rosados labios. Su piel está varios tonos más pálidos de lo normal, opacando el tostado que le caracteriza. Por último no puedo suprimir un jadeo cuando veo sus pecas, junto con sus mejillas, realizar una mueca.

Tras un par de minutos tengo la certeza de que no dirá nada, a pesar de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces.

Le muestro una triste sonrisa mientras asiento con comprensión. Cojo aire de nuevo, apretando la mandíbula, conteniendo más lágrimas. Miro hacia el suelo, luchando contra mí misma.

Natsu pega su frente con la mía, mirando al suelo también, reprimiendo más lágrimas. Con el roce los vellos de mi nuca se erizan.

—Lo siento –tartamudea—. Lo siento mucho.

Se aleja levemente, aún en cuclillas sobre el suelo, jadea. Asiento con la cabeza repetidas veces, ida. De pronto el techo me parece una buena salida, por lo que lo miro fijamente.

— ¡Joder! –le oigo maldecir.

Aprieto los labios, reprimiendo palabras de las que después me arrepienta. Me empieza a dar vueltas todo. Giro mi cuerpo sobre la butaca, dándole la espalda, me mantengo observando al techo.

Todos los recuerdos me golpean.

El momento en que nos conocimos. Fue en primaria, el segundo año. Yo era nueva en el país; él fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

Cuando nos declaramos mejores amigos. En el inicio del instituto. Tras las suposiciones de todo el mundo alegando que éramos novios. Realmente yo siempre le sentí más que un "mejor amigo".

Nuestro primer beso. Bajo el porche de mi casa. Volvíamos corriendo desde el cine debido a la lluvia, habíamos visto esa película de ciencia ficción que aún hoy en día sigue siendo su favorita.

La forma en la que comenzamos la relación. En el baile de graduación del instituto. Tras varios años compartiendo besos, caricias, celos y dramas.

Nuestra primera vez. En su casa, el día de su cumpleaños. Su padre trabajaba, y mi padre tenía la suficiente confianza como para asumir que no le haría nada malo a su princesita.

Nuestras costumbres. Siempre, después de su entrenamiento, vamos a mi casa, a mi habitación. Primero estudiamos, luego vemos películas. Más tarde lo que surja.

Nuestros juegos. Como el "piedra, papel, o tijeras". Añadiendo pequeños daños físicos, obviamente.

¿Por qué comenzó todo a ir mal?

Apenas soy consciente de ello. Aunque supongo que fue en el momento que me ofrecieron esa beca en Canadá, y él conoció a esa chica albina, Lissana, en aquella fiesta del equipo.

No digo que me haya engañado, porque confío en Natsu ciegamente. Pero sí soy consciente de que comenzaron una relación de amistad en la que ella sentía algo más que eso, y él dudaba de todo a su alrededor.

Al fin y al cabo, Natsu nunca tuvo el amor de una madre. Una figura materna que le guiara en la vida, le diese consejos, le hablara de las emociones y sentimientos. Una madre que le diera la mano y le mostrase lo bonito del amor.

Supongo que siempre le pedí mucho respecto a nuestra relación. Y es muy hipócrita arrepentirme ahora de todos los gritos, discusiones e insinuaciones por mi parte. Eso me da más motivos para llorar.

Podría poner la mano en el fuego, apostando porque Natsu es el amor de mi vida, mas ahora no tengo cómo demostrarlo. Ya que es el fin de la historia.

"Siempre podrán ser amigos".

Llevo la mano hasta mi pecho, aplicando algo de presión. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Supongo que aquí acaba todo, entonces –termino por decir—. Que te vaya bien, Natsu. Te quiero.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, recogiendo mi bolso a duras penas, disponiéndome a correr en cuanto cruce la puerta del aula. Despidiéndome mentalmente de Natsu (el cual considero el amor de mi vida), del instituto, y de los profesores. Del resto de mis amigos ya me encargaré en otro momento menos tétrico.

Mas en cuanto mis piernas comienzan a correr con toda la capacidad que poseo, siento que he dejado algo muy importante atrás.

Probablemente en el suelo.

Probablemente junto a Natsu.

Y probablemente sea mi corazón.


	2. Parte II

**_Parte II/II._**

Camino lo más lento que puedo, intentando retrasar el tan esperado momento a pesar de ser todo idea mía. El bullicio del aeropuerto me marea, y la presencia agobiante de mis padres en la espalda no ayuda a mi ansiedad. Noto la boca seca, pero soy incapaz de pedir algo de agua por temor a que mi voz se quiebre como tantas veces ha hecho a lo largo de la semana.

El tiempo ha pasado lento, asfixiante. A cada minuto que pasa, mi pecho más y más se encoge

—¡Vamos, cielo! ¡Deprisa! –presiona mi madre. El peso de sus manos en los hombros parece estar más al nivel psicológico que físico. Desde el principio ella quiso que fuera a descubrir nuevos horizontes, mas yo apenas tengo energías suficientes para todo lo que abarca el irme a otro país, estudiar, trabajar, _integrarme de nuevo._

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de que Natsu está de acuerdo con todo esto? Ni siquiera ha venido a despedirse –comenta mi padre con cierto reproche.

Oh, es cierto; mi padre es un hombre despistado. Probablemente habrá relacionado mi continuo llanto, la falta de apetito y ansiedad con el estrés que supone viajar al extranjero durante un tiempo indefinido y no a una ruptura. Al fin y al cabo, mis padres siempre estuvieron seguros de nuestro futuro juntos.

Puedo notar como se sobresalta ante el fuerte codazo en las costillas que le proporciona mi madre.

—¡Jude!

—¿Qué...? _¡Oh! No..._

Mi padre me dedica una sonrisa triste, junto con una mirada de disculpa. No le puedo culpar, está muy ocupado.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres hacer? –cuestiona mi madre.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, mamá.

Se instala un incómodo silencio entre nosotros a medida que avanzamos hasta la puerta de embarque. Apenas quedan unos minutos para que las personas comiencen a abordar el avión.

—¿Sabes por qué las relaciones antes duraban tanto? –su pregunta me desconcierta.

—No, madre –respondo cortante—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos enseñaban que todo esfuerzo merece la pena; por lo que cuando algo se rompía, se intentaba arreglar

No puedo decir que su respuesta no me caló hondo, justo en el espacio donde supuestamente descansa el corazón. La miro sin pestañear, tratando de encontrar el doble sentido que sé que contiene. Ella me sonríe, orgullosa. Sé que ha planeado algo, está tensa, casi histérica.

—Pasajeros del vuelo directo a Canadá de las diez y media de la mañana: lamentamos informar de que el viaje comenzará quince minutos más tarde –me saca del estupor la voz de una mujer resonando por toda el área del aeropuerto.

Genial, quince minutos más de tortura mental.

Mi madre mira nerviosa el reloj en su muñeca. Yo me limito a observar la gente que pasa frente a nosotros. Algunos corren con prisa temiendo perder el vuelo, otros pasean tranquilamente haciendo tiempo o visitando las tiendas con desmesurados precios. No puedo evitar el que mi mirada se quede anclada en una pareja sentada en un banco a escasos metros de nosotros. Mis labios se tuercen cuando comprendo que se están besando tiernamente; muero de celos.

Aprieto los puños dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera negra que llevo puesta, la cual _casualmente_ es de _él._

—¡Lucy! –oigo a lo lejos. No me molesto en preguntarme si es hacia mí, hay mil chicas más con el mismo nombre al fin y al cabo.

Mi madre sonríe como Cheshire de un momento a otro. Frunzo el ceño.

—¡Lucky Lucy Heartfilia! –ahora sí que no puedo ignorar el hecho de que ese es mi nombre completo, y giro la cabeza buscando al emisor de esa voz. A lo lejos puedo observar una mota rosa moverse con rapidez entre la gente. Mi estómago se encoge, y mis ojos se humedecen.

—¿Pero qué...? –oigo a mi padre susurrar, casi tan confundido como yo. Mi madre le chista.

—¡Luce! –vuelve a gritar, ahora a unos metros de nosotros, Natsu. Me siento desfallecer. Comienzo a temblar involuntariamente. No le puedo detallar debido a las lágrimas, por lo que decido darle la espalda y cubrir mi rostro con las manos. No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No quiero ilusionarme como una estúpida. No quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

—Ya puedes arreglarlo, niño –gruñe mi padre, con un notable enfado.

—Lo haré –proclama. Siento el calor que siempre emana su cuerpo tras el mío, y sus brazos rodearme con delicadeza mientras apoya la cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro. Tiemblo con más fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres? –mi voz sale entrecortada, pero igual de decidida que siempre.

—A ti –responde sin titubear—. No quiero que lo nuestro termine. Te amo, Luce Heartfilia. Quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida contigo. Quiero en unos años vivamos en la misma casa, rodeados de niños gritones y con diferentes tonalidades de pelo. Quiero llevarte al altar en brazos, desentendiéndome de tradiciones. Quiero ver tu sonrisa siempre, por mí. Quiero poder besarte despacio, de todas las formas posibles en todo momento del día –se detiene por unos instantes—. Quiero poder cumplir todas tus fantasías sexuales, y que te quede claro que soy el único que conoce tu punto g, y con el que siempre podrás tener un orgasmo –susurra en mi oído, lejos de las capacidades auditivas de mis padres.

Los vellos se me erizan. Desconozco si es debido a su declaración o por la sensación de plenitud que me invade.

—¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decir eso el otro día?

—Porque sólo necesité imaginarme sin ti para darme cuenta de que no quiero una vida así. Perdóname por ser un completo imbécil –le tiembla la voz. Con ello me doy la vuelta, encarándolo.

—¿Lissana tiene algo que ver con esto? –me muerdo la lengua en cuanto lo suelto, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! –sé que está casi tan sorprendido como yo—. Ella sólo es una buena amiga, además de lesbiana.

Mis ojos se abren más de lo normal. Una parte de mi cabeza ha desconectado totalmente, incapaz de responderle.

—¿Quieres continuar la relación con este idiota? –pregunta por fin. Su boca hace un puchero, es tan consciente como yo de la respuesta. Le miro a los ojos, brillantes y húmedos. Puedo jurar encontrarme en ellos.

Salto sobre él, besándole. No me importan las probables miradas sobre nosotros, ni los comentarios que puedan hacer. Ni siquiera la mirada reprochante que mi padre le está lanzando tanto a Natsu como a mi madre.

—Entonces, ¿están juntos o no? –le escucho preguntar a mi madre.

Natsu separa ligeramente nuestros labios.

—Me han dado una beca de deportes en Canadá. No te vas a escapar de mí.

En ese momento siento que me han devuelto el aliento.

Como la ilusión que siente un niño por Navidad.

Siento que me han devuelto lo que dejé con él.

Que me vuelve a latir frenéticamente _el corazón._

 **Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir la segunda (y última parte) estaba falta de tiempo e inspiración. Gracias por los comentarios y las ganas de leerme.** ** _¡Feliz Navidad!_**


End file.
